¡¿Que mi hermanita qué!
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te gusta la hermanita de tu mejor amigo? ¿y que pasa cuando descubres que no es y atan pequeñita ni tranquila como dicen todos?...Review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: lo mismo de siempre, nada es mio, blablabla J K Rowling, blablabla, demanda blablabla  
  
A/N: este s un Ginny/Oliver, creo que no hay ninguno, y si los hay ahora mismo voy a leerlos. Como pueden ver me gustan mucho las parejas alternas. Si a ustedes también pueden leer mis otros fics. Gracias!!  
  
¡¿Mi hermanita qué?!  
  
Capitulo 1: La llegada  
  
Era verano. Hacía un calor insoportable y casi todos en 'La Madriguera' estaban aburridos. Digo casi todos porque Fred y George, estaban emocionados porque Oliver Wood, su amigo y ex capitán de Quidditch, los vendría a visitar por unas semanas. Los dos estaban en su habitación preparando una cama para él. Llegaría en...ya debería estar ahí. Ginny estaba plácidamente acomodada en un sillón en el living de su casa, hojeando una revista sobre modas, cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Oliver. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al ver semejante homenaje al hombre. ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho que ella recordaba de Hogwarts? ¿Acaso este hombre lo había secuestrado y tomado su lugar? Es decir, era absolutamente perfecto, alto, con músculos y unos ojos verdes de ensueño. De pronto Ginny se dio cuenta de que había estado parada ahí mirándolo sin decir una palabra.  
  
-H..Hola..¿cómo estas?- dijo Ginny despertando de su asombro -Hola..Muy bien, gracias- le contestó embobado Oliver.  
  
Él también se había quedado asombrado de la visión que tenía enfrente. Al principio no la había reconocido, recordaba a Ginny como la pequeña hermanita de los gemelos. Toda pequeña y con cabello naranja brillante, era una muñequita. Pero lo que veía ahora era muy, muy diferente. Ginny había crecido mucho, aunque seguía siendo un poco baja para su edad, era hermosa, totalmente perfecta, podría trabajar de modelo. Su pelo era de un color rojo oscuro y caía lacio hasta el final de su espalda, sus ojos eran color chocolate, con un brillo muy especial. Y su cuerpo, bueno... no dejaba nada que desear. Estaba MUY bien formada, piernas largas, caderas amplias, cintura pequeña y más arriba seguía estando muy bien. Ginny lo hizo entrar al living, donde Oliver se sentó y ella se dirigió al final de la escalera donde llamó a sus hermanos. Cuando volvió al living se dio cuenta que Oliver la había estado mirando, y se desplomó sobre el sofá en el que había estado antes.  
  
- Ginny, estás muy cambiada, para mejor debo decir! - dijo Oliver - Bueno, gracias. Aunque tu también estás muy distinto, también para mejor. Veo que todos estos años de Quidditch te han hecho muy bien - le contestó ella seductoramente. - gracias, estoy jugando para los Cannons ahora, hice el pase hace poco. - Oh, si, ¿antes jugabas para Puddlemere United, no? - Si, veo que seguís mi carrera- dijo riendo él -¡Oliver!! Amigo, que bueno verte!!- dijo un sonriente Fred, quien se dirigía junto a su reflejo... perdón, su gemelo a recibirlo Sí!! Realmente maravilloso!! Un honor tenerte acá!!! - lo secundó George Muchachos, ya dejen de burlarse de Percy - los retó Ginny intentando ocultar (sin mucho éxito) una sonrisa. Los tres muchachos se retiraron pero antes de irse, Oliver le echó a Ginny una última mirada.  
  
A la hora de la cena, estaban todos reunidos a la mesa. Ginny, Oliver, Gred, Feorge, Ron, Harry y Hermione. El Sr. Y Sra. Weasley habían ido a cenar donde unos amigos, por lo tanto estaban intentando comer la comida un tanto calcinada que Ron había tratado de hacer.  
  
¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana por la noche Oliver? -preguntó Fred  
  
Sí, no podemos quedarnos en casa un sábado por la noche- lo secundó George  
  
Bueno, vayamos a bailar, ¿qué les parece?  
  
Genial! Vamos a John's Goldies -dijeron los gemelos al Unísono  
  
Ginny aprovecho el estar presente en esta conversación para adherirse a su salida. Y rápidamente dijo: -¡¡No!! Ahí es donde voy a ir yo mañana con mis amigas! Era mentira, pero así tendría una excusa para salir con ellos y verlo a Oliver, además era perfecto Bailar era una de sus actividades preferidas.  
  
Los gemelos hicieron cara de estar pensando que hacer, si dejarla ir con ellos o si ir a otro lado. Pero antes que pudieran articular palabra se les adelantó Oliver.  
  
-Bueno, mejor, digo... así vamos todo juntos. Después te vas con tus amigas  
  
- Bueno...está bien, pero ustedes dos no me molesten- dijo Ginny señalando a los gemelos y haciendo pucherito. A lo que Oliver se le quedó mirando medio derretido.  
  
entonces todo listo- dijo George  
  
después que Ginny lavara los trastos todos se fueron a dormir, y ella mandó una lechuza a sus amigas para organizar la salida de la noche siguiente. Afortunadamente todas accedieron y su plan estaba en marcha.  
  
Se fue a dormir pensando en lo bien que la iba a pasar la noche del sábado bailando piel a piel con Oliver.  
  
~~!!@@##$$%%^^&&**(())__++ Listo el primer capi!!! Prometo seguirlo muy pronto si les gusta. Porfi porfi porfi manden reviews me deprime mucho no saber que opinan los demás!!!! Gracias ^___^ Love Ari 


	2. Csi, Casi

Disclaimer: Bueno, ya lo saben, ¿no? Yo soy pequeña, JKR grande, Yo soy pobre ella es rica, yo no tengo nada ella es dueña de todo!!! N/A: Gracias a todos mis reviewers!!!! Me hicieron muuuuuy feliz. Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar pero tuve mi fiesta de 15!!! Si!!! Estuvo todo muy lindo y lo disfruté mucho, gracias por preguntar! ^__^ Bueno, gracias a Maika Yugi (lo de los platos es porque le toca a cada uno un día, así hacemos en mi casa) , athenita, Lucía , Polgara, maruquita, lora chang, ginny132002, laize y Gin Malfoy (gracias por el review y el mail , me hiciste sentir muy bien. Jamás consideré ser escritora,...no creo tener el nivel) Muchas mucha gracias a ustedes!!!!  
  
¡¿Que mi hermanita qué?!  
  
Capitulo 2:Casi, casi...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó lentamente y una sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido sobre su nuevo objetivo: Oliver. Se vistió con unos shorts blancos bastante cortos, que resaltaban sus piernas bronceadas y una remera de tirantes verde. Cepilló su sedoso pelo un par de veces para desenredarlo y bajó a desayunar.  
  
En la cocina se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos primeros se encontraban entablando una conversación sobre Quidditch y sus expectativas sobre los Chudley Cannons, y Hermione comía algo de avena de un pote mientras hojeaba su novela preferida.  
  
Ginny tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas mientras sacaba su nueva revista de manga (A/N: Para vos Maika Yugi!!) y se disponía a leerla. No había pasado más de dos hojas cuando bajaron en banda Fred, George y Oliver. Los gemelos se sentaron junto a Ron y Oliver quedó al lado de Ginny. El resto del desayuno pasó en silencio, salvo por la charla de Harry y Ron, pues Fred y George no eran personas muy mañaneras y les costaba despertarse, y mientras Ginny simulaba leer robaba miradas a Oliver, el cual se las correspondía. Una vez todos hubieran terminado de desayunar Ron se puso a fregar los trastos, porque ese día le tocaba a él.  
  
Ginny subió a su habitación saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llegó se encerró en ella y se puso a elegir la ropa que usaría para la noche. Abrió su armario y comenzó a revolver entre toda su ropa, la cual era bastante. Ya que su madre había tenido que comprarle bastantes cosas nuevas considerando que la ropa de sus hermanos no le quedaba bien ya que su cambio físico fue muy importante. Después de media hora de sacar y probarse ropa se decidió por un conjunto muy seductor. Oliver se infartaría.  
  
Decidió que le día estaba muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo adentro, por lo que agarró su walkman, regalo de su padre, y la revista de manga que no había llegado a leer en el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y salió al jardín. Se sentó bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar en la radio a 'Las Brujas de McBeth', su grupo de música preferido. Abrió su revista y se dispuso a leerla finalmente. Pero evidentemente no estaba en el destino que lograra leerla, porque no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando apareció Oliver muy campante y se sentó junto a ella. Ginny, como niña educada que es (claro... no tiene nada que ver con que es un bombonazo terrible... claro que no) se quitó los auriculares y lo saludó.  
  
-Hola Oliver, ¿dónde esatn los gemelos? -Ah tu madre los mandó a comprar jugo de calabaza y me dijeron que me quedara que ellos volvían enseguida -Ah, y ¿cómo va todo? ¿Te gusta estar acá?- le preguntó ella -Si!! Me encanta, La Madriguera es genial y son todos muy cariñosos- dijo mirándola de reojo -¿Vienes con nosotros a bailar hoy? -sip! Voy con dos amigas ¿no les molesta ,no? - dijo seductoramente ella pasándose una mano por el cabello No para nada! - cuando dijo est se le acercó bastante Ginny le sonrió y se le acercó un poco, lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro y ya podían sentir sus respiraciones. Cada uno escuchaba el latido del corazón del otro, y cuando sus bocas estaban a menos de 2 centímetros , totalemente listas para un beso de película:  
  
-¡Hola! Ya volvimos, -anunció George -Oliver!! - gritó Fred  
  
Oliver se separó de Ginny sobresaltado, se levantó dejándola a Ginny totalmente desconcertada y murmurando un 'lo siento' se marchó con ellos.  
  
~~**Oliver's PoV**~~  
  
Estaba tan cerca de ella, me perdía en sus ojos, su aroma a fresias era embriagante, obstruía por completo mis sentidos, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esos labios sonrosados y carnosos que se me ofrecían. Casi la beso, estuve tan cerca, pero llegaron los muchachos. Salté de ahí y corrí hacia donde estaban. Ellos me recibieron y subimos a su habitación.  
  
Cuando estábamos en su habitación ellos hablaban sobre algo que no llegaba a entender del todo, pero yo lo único que podía pensar era en Ginny.  
  
'Si yo tengo 1 año mas que los gemelos, y ella tiene... 3 años de diferencia con ellos..y yo tengo 20, entonces ella debería tener 16. ¡Sus hermanos me van a matar!' estaba pensando y sacando cuentas cuando de pronto algo me golpeó. Pude identificar el objeto como un almohadón el cual había sido arrojado por Fred  
  
-¿dónde estabas? Te perdiste en la tiera de lalala -Sí! - lo secundó George - despiértate Oliver Lo siento muchachos, estaba pensando en algo ¿en qué pensabas? - le preguntó George Oliver no sabía que contestar se quedó boquiabierto ante la mirada inquisidora de los gemelos. Pero lo salvó el grito de la Sra Weasley llamándolos a comer  
  
-bueno muchachos, vamos - dijo Oliver y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta la cocina  
  
~~**fin Oliver's PoV**~~  
  
Pasó el almuerzo y la tarde sin muchos acontecimientos, salvo alguna que otra mirada clandestina entre Oliver y Ginny . A eso de las 8 de la noche Ginny decidió ir a prepararse para su gran noche. Entró a bañarse y 20 minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla y otra alrededor de la cabeza.  
  
Entró a su habitación y tomó la ropa que había decidido que usaría. Todo iba a salir a la perfección  
  
  
  
Holassss!!! ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, no estuvo muy bueno pero el proximo será mejor. Lo prometo!!! Porfi Review!!!! Love Ari 


End file.
